Breathe
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: CGL needed a Test Subject, to see how it would be if they had girls...Guess who they chose...Me, Kelsey Normain...Out of all the girls in America! Boy...will they regret it..
1. Kelsey meet CGL

Disclaimer:Dont own any Holes characters from book or movie...  
  
Thats all I gotta say...  
  
~~~~~  
  
I stared out of the dirty window as I watched gusts of wind and sand blow by. I fidgeted in the handcuffs as sweat dripped down my forehead. I was being sent to some Juvenile Camp...and not only that, it was a BOYS Juvenile Camp... This seemed odd to me when I first heard the Judge say that, the day of my trial. It confused me, and made me dread it even more. Im a girl, and the Judge didn't even let me decide to go to this Camp or Juvenile Hall! He just out right said, "I think it would be a good idea for you to go to Camp Green Lake.." I had stared at him questioning this. He said that they were in need of a test subject...that scared me, I thought, "What are they gonna do to me? Kill me?" But then the Judge explained it was a Boys Juvenile Detention Camp and I was the first girl. That ment they were sending me there to test if they can handle girls. I smiled to myself, 'they sure picked the right girl' I thought.   
  
~~~~  
  
The bus lerched to a hault, as I woke from an uncomfortable sleep. I had slept half the way there, and now I was too dizy to get to my feet. The guard walked over to me and unlocked my handcuffs, it fealt good cause they were so tightly locked on my wrists. As I stood up, the guard glared at me,  
  
"Now...Don't try anything funny..."  
  
I stared at him shocked that he thought I'd do something, then he turned and walked out of the bus. I followed as I moved my bains out of my eyes, I was sweating so much my hair was sticking to my skin. I moaned as I tiredly followed the Guard into an office, I was glad to get in there. The cool, air conditioning breeze made me comfortible. Then a man, who was sitting at the desk looked at me.  
  
"Take a seat..."He whispered.  
  
I listened and sat, it fealt great sitting on something other then a leathery bus seat, especially since I was in air conditioning.  
  
"Kelsey Normain?...15 years old..."He began reading my information that was written on the clip board he was holding. He looked up at me, and I knew that I was in for a long stay... 


	2. LIZARDS!

I stared at the man in the desk. He dropped the clip board and stood up.   
  
"So...Kelsey?"He looked at me. I lightly nodded, he stared at me.  
  
"My name is Mr.Sir...whenever you address me you are to address me by that,"He paused. "Is that clear.."  
  
"Y..yes Mr.Sir.."I could hardly hold in my laughter, but he looked like such a scary man, I held it in.   
  
"Come with me..lets get your clothes.."  
  
I stood up and followed him back out into the heat. The humidity made me suffer, I hated it. We walked into a small room where there was Orange jumpsuites and other stuff everywhere. He grabbed my bag and threw it at some other kid. I glared at Mr.Sir, but his back was turned. I gave him the finger right before he turned to look at me.  
  
"Here...change into this.."He threw a orange jumpsuite at me.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes..Here.."  
  
"Can't I go somewhere private?"  
  
"No..just change!"  
  
I glared at him then started to undress. I took off my white tennise shoes, then pulled off my baggy blue jeans. I put the jumsuite on which covered my pink tank top.  
  
"There...ya happy?"I asked. He completely ignored me,  
  
"Everyday you are going to have to dig a hole...5 feet wide and 5 feet in diameter...your shovel is your mesuring stick.."He stopped to look at me.  
  
"Are you paying attention?"  
  
I quickly looked over at him, I actually wasn't paying attention..I was looking up at the ceiling, just bored outta my mind.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"I asked.  
  
"Listen to me..."He glared and moved on.   
  
"Breakfast is served at 4:30.."  
  
I mustve looked shocked about that cause then he went on about the sun, and how I wouldn't wanna be out there during the hottest part of the day.   
  
"The only thing Im gonna warn ya about is the creatures out there..."  
  
"Creatures? What the heck are ya talkin' about?"I asked.  
  
"Rattle snakes, scorpions.."  
  
"Those are out there?...ewww.."  
  
"That ain't even the worst...you have to be careful of the...LIZARDS.."His eyes widened as he said that. I started laughing,  
  
"Do you think I'd be afriad of a lil lizard?"I questioned with a half smile.  
  
"Oh...Miss..you wouldn't be laughin' if one of those lizards bit ya..."He stared at me hard with his evil, ugly eyes.  
  
"You'd be dead..."There was a silent, long pause. "Don't you even dare to go near a yellaw spotted lizard...This is your one and ONLY warning..."  
  
I nodded, then he walked out of the small room I followed.  
  
"Time to meet your counsiler..."He said as he looked around the deserted area. I looked around and all I saw was various dirty boys in Jumpsuites. Some smiled at me and some whistled. I did nothing but waited as Mr.Sir walked off to get my counsiler and left me there...in the middle of this mess! 


	3. Magnets Angel

A short, wierd looking man with a beard walked up to me.  
  
"Kelsey?"  
  
I nodded slowly, he smiled and shook my hand.  
  
"Im Mr.Pendanski your counsiler..."  
  
I nodded then looked away.  
  
"You'll be in D-Tent...with the other boys.."He said slowly.  
  
"Ok...can we go there already...Im getting bored.."I yawned.   
  
"You'll probably be bored a lot...theres not much to do.."  
  
"Ok..whatever, just show me around,"I moaned.  
  
"Alrighty then, over there is the Mess Hall, Thats the Wreck room, and those are the showers over there."He pointed to each individual place.  
  
"I have to shower in front of the boys?...Uh...won't that attract attention?"I asked. He stared at me for a moment, then completely ignored me.  
  
"And as we move on.."  
  
"O-kay...never mind.."I rolled my eyes and moved on.  
  
~*Magnets POV*~  
  
We had just gotten back from digging when I saw Mr.Sir walking around with a new comer. I remembered the Warden talking about our new arrival, but not much, cause I don' really pay attention during her meetings.  
  
"Who wants to play pool after showers?"X-Ray had asked.  
  
"I will.."Squid said.  
  
"Magnet how bout you?"X-Ray asked me.  
  
"Huh?..Oh..no you guys go on..I have somethin' to do.."  
  
"Ok..whatever.."  
  
As they walked off to the showers I walked towards the new camper. As I got closer I noticed the new camper was a girl! I knew my instincts were correct. As I got closer, Mr.P was now showing her around. She rolled her eyes then glanced over at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, then waved. I just stood there tired and dirty from digging, but as I watched it felt like I was watching an angel. Then she walked away, I stared in space until I snapped out of it. And walked off to go take a shower.  
  
~*Kelseys POV*~  
  
Mr. whats his face, just kept on talking, and talking, and talking. I was hardly paying attention, especially with so many boys around me. One of em smiled at me, I smiled back and waved to be friendly. I needed to do something to keep myself from getting into more trouble...My boredom always seemed to cause it.  
  
"And this is your tent, D-Tent.."Mr.Pendanski smiled at me. "Now make yourself at home. Your cot is the last one down, Just make sure you dont try anything! Your here for disipline!"He walked off. I sighed and walked into D-Tent, I guess I had to introduce myself.  
  
~*Magnets POV*~  
  
"Hey guys! You won' believe what I just saw!"I exclaimed as I walked into the Wreck room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A GIRL!"  
  
"What? A girl?"X-Ray asked as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Didn't the Warden say something bout that?"Squid asked as he tried to think.  
  
"I dont know I can't remember that far back.."Zigzag answered.  
  
"Zig...it was yesterday.."Armpit pointed out.  
  
"Oh...well I still cant remember.."  
  
"Well theres a chica in our camp...you shoulda seen her.."I smiled.  
  
"What'd she look like?"Caveman asked.  
  
"Long, light brown hair...pretty hazel eyes..she was beautiful..is there much else to explain?"  
  
"Lets go find her..."Squid finally said as he dropped the cue stick and walked towards the door. 


	4. Meeting the 'other' Boys

~*Kelseys POV*~  
  
I sat on a cot that, Mr.Pendanski or whatever told me was mine. I just waited there for someone to come in and talk to me, as I waited I pulled out a notebook and started doodling in it. There wasn't much else to do, of course, until the boys came in.  
  
~*Squids POV*~  
  
Me and the guys walked into D-Tent, to find just what Magnet was talking about. A girl! She set down a notebook and stood to her feet. We walked up closer to her.  
  
"Hey, boys.."She smiled. "Im Kelsey..."She extended her hand.  
  
"Hey,"I smiled and took it but quickly let go.  
  
"And you boys names are???"She questioned us.  
  
"Oh, Im Squid.."I said as I tried to make a good impresion.   
  
"And thats, X-Ray, Magnet, Zigzag and Armpit.."He pointed to the others that were behind him, Zero and Caveman were in the Wreck room.  
  
"Well...uhhh, you guys have pretty.."She paused. "Um, intresting names.."  
  
"There are nicknames.."Magnet walked up closer to Kelsey.   
  
"We go by Nicknames here,"He smiled, Kelsey smiled back.   
  
~*Kelseys POV*~  
  
"Well, I guess nice to meet all of you.."I put my hands in my pockets and slouched. "I guess we'll be seeing eachother for a while.."I sat down on my cot.  
  
"Really?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"Well, duh! How long I'll be staying here.."I looked down.  
  
"What'd ya do?"Squid asked as he took a seat on a cot across from me. I looked up,  
  
"I'd...rather not talk about it.."I innocently smiled with sad eyes.  
  
"But I wanna know.."Squid complained. I stayed silent,  
  
"Squid jus' leave her alone...If she don' wanna talk she don' hafta!"Magnet supported me.  
  
"Oh! Ya!"Squid stood up. "Who says?"  
  
"I do.."Magnet answered. Squid glared at him and whispered a death threat at him.  
  
"I'll get you later...you'll regret it..."  
  
"Ya know, back at home, people take those kinda things serious, Squid..."I said to him.  
  
"What?"He stared at me.  
  
"Never mind...I'll just go on with my own buisness."I layed down and closed my eyes. Then the boys left the tent, leaving me alone.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Sorry for my short chapters...habit with this ficcy^_~  
  
Just pulease review!!! Ideas? Comments? Wanna make me happy and just review?  
  
ONLY YOU DECIDE!!!*runs around in circles screaming "YOU!"* 


End file.
